fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Bow
The Steel Bow (鋼の弓 Hagane no Yumi) is the second most common Bow that exists in the Fire Emblem series. This Bow awards more Weapon Experience to its wielder than the Iron Bow does. An enemy-exclusive close-ranged version of the weapon, the Steel Shortbow (鋼の近撃弓 lit. Steel Proximity Bow), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. The Bow is no exception to the standard relationship shared between Iron and Steel weapons, in the sense that the latter is both stronger and more expensive than the former. Despite this, however, the fact that the Steel Bow is heavier and less accurate than the Iron Bow sometimes renders the extra power that it possesses to be redundant. To this end, most bow-users are better off wielding either Iron Bows or Short Bows until they become strong enough to equip heavier bows without suffering any Attack Speed penalties. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Bow = |-|Shortbow = Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |3 |65% |0 |1-3 |3 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Heavy Draw }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Bow |6 |2 |100 | |Effective against flying units. }} Fire Emblem Warriors Bow |C |40~60 |3000 |0-6 |Wingslayer |Effective against Flying Units }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Archer (Ch. 8) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 9) • Enemy Hunter (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |'Book 1:' Gordin '''Book 2:' Gordin |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Generation 1:' Brigid |- |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 2 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Armories |Ch. 9 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17B |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M10 • M12 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Dorothy |- |Armories |Ch. 7 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood/Hector's Stories:' Wil (Normal Mode only) • Geitz |- |Armories |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 29 Hector's Story: Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 31 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Armories |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 17 • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Shinon • Geoffrey |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 1:' Enemy Archer (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |Astrid • Rolf |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Gordin (Hard Mode only) • Sedgar • Jeorge |- |Armories |Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |Gordin (Only if he was not recruited in the Prologue) • Warren • Norne • Robert • Tomas (BS1) • Wolf (BS2) • Robert (BS4) |- |Armories |Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 7 • Ch. 16 |- |Inventories |Morgan (Only if his/her starting class wields Bows as its weapon of choice) • Noire |- |Armories |Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Searoad • The Twins' Hideout • Kidnapper's Keep |- |Merchants |Arena Ferox • Border Pass • Ylisstol • Breakneck Pass • Border Sands • The Farfort • The Twins' Turf • Peaceful Village |} Gallery FESoV_Steel_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the '''Steel Bow' from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Steel_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Steel Bow from Path of Radiance. File:Steel Bow (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Steel Bow from the TCG. File:Steel Bow (TCG).jpg|The Steel Bow, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Steel Bow (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Steel Bow from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Steel Bow.jpg|Shinon wielding the Steel Bow in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Steel Bow.jpg|Rolf wielding the Steel Bow in Radiant Dawn. File:Steel Bow (FE13).png|Virion wielding the Steel Bow in Awakening. File:Steel Bow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Steel Bow attached to Virion's back in Awakening. File:FE14 Steel Bow (Bow).jpg|Shura wielding the Steel Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Steel Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Steel Bow attached to Shura's back in Fates. File:Steel_Shortbow.jpg|Setsuna wielding the Steel Shortbow in Fates. File:Steel_Shortbow_Quiver.jpg|The quiver of the Steel Shortbow attached to Setsuna's back in Fates. File:FEH Steel Bow.png|In-game model of the Steel Bow from Heroes.